iceagevillagefandomcom-20200222-history
Ice World Missions
Sid Missions added after update (so I don't know what they go before or after in the table): Kidding Around (Place the School next to the Ice Playground and collect from the School 3x)(70xp 46,000); Egg Overboard! (collect from the Pirate ship and Play Sid's Egg Rescue)(50xp, 30,000); An Egg-Ceptionally Bad Idea (Play Sid's Egg Rescue 3 times)(70 xp, 44,000); They're on a Roll! (Play Sid's Egg Rescue 5 times)(70xp, 50,000); An Exhausting Adventure (Play Sid's Egg Rescue 6 times)(70xp, 58,000); Trees, Please! (Buy 1 Medium Tree)(20xp, 3,000); Wiggle Room (Expand land 4 times)(50xp, 10,000); Duelling Gardeners (Buy 5 Golden Mushrooms)(50xp, 10,000); The Power of Friendship (Place the Hippophant next to the Sneaky)(50xp, 13,000); One Good Turn Deserves Another (place enough decorations near the Hippophant to give it a 5% bonus)(50xp, 13,000); Decoration Inspiration (place enough decorations around the Hedghog to give it a 5% bonus)(50xp, 13,000); Growing Pains (Expand village 6 times)(50xp, 16,000); I Saw a Seesaw (Have 2 Seesaws)(50xp, 18,000); Hippophantastic! (Collect from the Hippophant 3 times)(50xp, 18,000); Wild Wolves (Collect from and feed the Dire Wolf 4 times)(70xp, 57,000); It's Raining Coins! (Collect 300,000 coins)(50xp, 18,000); Manny Mission that popped up after update (so I don't know what they go before or after): Too Much Egg-citement! (Play Sid's Egg Rescue twice)(70xp 39,000); Who Nose! (Complete the Trunkless Start family)(20xp 4,000); On the Right Path (Buy 3 Dirt Paths)(20xp 4,000); Mushrooms in Bloom (Buy 2 Plain Mushrooms)(20xp, 4,000); Faster Than a Speeding Sloth (place enough decorations around the Sloth family to get a 3% bonus on it)(20xp, 3,000); A Very Special Thank-You (place enough decorations around the Mammoth family to give it a 3% bonus)(20xp, 3,000); Can't Swing a Saber in Here (Get 2 land expansions)(20xp, 2,000); More Trees for Me! (Buy 1 Small Snow Tree)(50xp, 4,000); Meltdown! (Buy 3 Ice Blocks)(50xp, 5,000); Decoration Stations, Everyone! (place enough decorations around the Ice Skating Rink to give it a 3% bonus)(50xp, 4,000); Play Village (Place the Seesaw and Animal Swing next to each other)(50xp, 5,000); Playground Cop (Place the Bowling Alley and Seesaw next to each other)(50xp, 10,000); Saluting the Stags! (Buy 1 Stag Grass Statue)(50xp, 10,000); They Don't Stagnate! (place enough decorations near the Stag family to give it a 4% bonus)(50xp, 10,000); And For Your Prize, Money or the Flag? (Buy the Sid Flag)(50xp, 13,000); Giving the Gift You'd Love to Receive (Buy 1 Manny Flag)(50xp, 13,000); Flying the Flags of Friendship (Place the Manny Flag next to the Sid Flag)(50xp, 16,000); Best Flags Forever! (Buy 1 Diego Flag)(50xp, 16,000); Acorny Idea! (Buy 1 Scrat Flag)(50xp, 16,000); A Flagship Friendship! (Place the Diego Flag next to the Scrat Flag)(50xp, 16,000); Mammoths Just Wanna Have Fun (Collect from the Bouncy Castle 3 times)(50xp, 18,000); Bouncing Beavers (Place the Beaver family next to the Bouncy Castle)(50xp, 18,000); Parental Supervision (Play Sid's Egg Rescue 6 times)(70xp, 62,000); Earthworm Gym (Place the Earthworm next to the Mud Spa)(50xp, 18,000); The Earthworm Turns (Place enough decorations near the Earthworm family to give it a 5% bonus)(50xp, 18,000); The Wolf Pack (Complete the Dire Wolf Family); Diego Missions that popped up after update (so I don't know what they go before or after): Taking the Plunge (place enough decorations around the Ice Diving Pool to give it a 100% bonus and collect from it 5x)(70xp 42,000); Diego's on the Job (place enough decorations around the Green Sloth family to give it a 125% bonus and collect from it 4x)(70xp 51,000); Jumping for Joy (Place the Bungee Jump next to the Ski Jump and collect from the Bungee Jump 3x)(70xp 40,000); Hoofin' It (Place the Stag, Reindeer, and the Gazelle next to each other and collect from the Gazelle 3x)(70xp 52,000); Scrat the Conquerer (Earn a high score of 19,000 points in KFS)(50xp 16,000); You're Only Lonely (Collect 100,000 points in KFS)(70xp 42,000); Pilfering Piranhas (Collect 135,000 points in KFS)(70xp 49,000); update, while at level 62 on ios, I got the Kung Fu Clobber mission at this point (70xp, 54,000). It's either been moved or there's a duplicate, won't know until someone reaches 71 after the update; A Dire Situation (Get a Dire Wolf)(70xp, 57,000); Possums Missions added after update (so I don't know what they go before or after in the table): The Art of Heart (Collect 5 Hearts)(50xp 5,000); Cross My Heart (Collect 15 Hearts)(50xp, 10,000); Run From the Sun! (Buy 3 Palm Trees)(50xp, 10,000); House of Shards (Buy 5 Ice Shards)(50xp, 10,000); Slippery Supplies (Buy 5 Ice Blocks)(50xp, 10,000); Learning From the Best (Collect from the Vulture family 5 times)(50xp, 10,000); Heart's in the Right Place (Collect 20 hearts)(50xp, 13,000); Shine a Light (Buy 3 Torches)(50xp, 16,000); Don't Go Breaking My Heart! (Collect 25 hearts)(50xp, 17,000); Artistic Aardvarks (Place the Aardvark next to the Stone Drawing Wall)(50xp, 18,000); Don't be Shellfish (Buy 5 Shell Paths)(50xp, 18,000); Decor Detour (Place enough decorations near the Bouncy Castle to give it a 5% bonus)(50xp, 18,000); Listen to Your Heart (Collect 15 Hearts)(50xp, 20,000); Ellie See the notes following the chart regarding specific Android differences! On Android, missions "Family Concerns" through A True Gentleman" come before "Get a Monkey", and "One Big Happy Family" comes right after "Get a Monkey" Missions added after update (so I don't know what they go before or after in the table): Breaking the Ice (Place the Sloth and Mammoth next to each other)(50xp, 5,000); Unsung Dung Beetle (place enough decorations by the Dung Beetle to give it a 4% bonus)(50xp, 5,000); Birds of a Feather Should Live Together! (Place the Beaky Birdie next to the Orange Bird)(50xp, 5,000); A Little Inspiration Goes a Long Way! (place enough decorations near the Vulture to give it a 4% bonus)(50xp, 5,000); Arm in Arm-Adillo (Place the Armadillo next to the Possum)(50xp, 5,000); Healthy Herds are Happy Herds! (Buy 2 Orange Trees)(50xp, 5,000); Scrat-Fu (Play KFS 5 times)(50xp, 10,000); Keeping a Tusk Out for Danger (Place the Clear Ice next to the Ice Diving Pool)(50xp, 16,000); Wheeee! (Get a Gyro Drop)(50xp, 16,000); Peaches Missions added after update (so I don't know what they go before or after in the table): That Last Prank Stank! (place enough decorations around the Bowling Alley to give it a 4% bonus)(50xp 10,000); Playground Fun (Place the Ice Skating Rink and the Ice Diving Pool next to each other)(50xp, 10,000); Hooves Like Jagger (Buy 5 Stone Paths)(50xp, 10,000); Enriching the Ostrich (Place enough decorations around the Ostrich family to give it a 5% bonus)(50xp, 18,000); Forget Me, Um...What? (Buy a Column of Thought)(50xp, 18,000); Louis Missions that appeared after updates (so I don't know what they come before or after in the table): A New Hobby (Have a Snowman Holiday Kit)(50xp, 30,000); Snowy Progress (Collect from the Snowman Holiday Kit one time and upgrade the kit one time)(50xp 30,000); Way of the Scrat (Achieve 18,000 total point score in KFS)(50xp, 10,000); Calling All Sloths! (Place the Sloth next to the Orange Sloth)(50xp, 13,000); He's Got Scratitude! (Play KFS 5 times)(50xp, 16,000); Lord of the Acorns (Buy 3 Acorn Flags)(50xp, 13,000); Nuts For Nuts (Play KFS 5 times)(50xp, 18,000); The Coolest Spot in Town (place enough decos near the Clear Ice to give it a 5% bonus)(50xp, 16,000); Coin Collector (Collect 250,000 coins)(50xp, 18,000); Lord of the Acorns (Buy 3 Acorn Flags)(50xp, 18,000); Nuts for Nuts (Play KFS 5 times)(50xp, 18,000); Granny